Satan (Incarnations of Immortality)
Summary Satan is the main antagonist for the greater part of the Incarnations of Immortality series, being the embodiment of evil, and taking every opportunity to take advantage of new officeholders for the other incarnations to further his own schemes. He is one of the two Eternals, the other being God, who are a step above the other incarnations in terms of the domains they carry, with the entire universe of Hell being under his iron grip. However, like other incarnations, the role of Evil shifts over time. Parry, the incarnation's current iteration, was originally a sorcerer's apprentice who lived in France during a series of crusades and inquisitions. He was ousted from his town, his wife and adopted father killed, which led him to become a friar who would eventually hold great influence in the Church. He would eventually foil a scheme of Lucifer, the Incarnation of Evil, which would lead him to be corrupted and brought to the side of evil by the demoness Lilith. However, this would backfire on Lucifer, as Parry reflected a spell of the dark lord's and sent him to Hell, whereupon Parry took on the mantle of Evil, for better or worse. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Varies from 10-C to 9-C with transformations, likley higher with other spells | 2-C Name: Parry, Brother Grief, Father Grief | Satan (Chosen Name), Lucifer, The Devil, Mephistopheles, The Father of Lies, and many other names Origin: Incarnations of Immortality Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning of Novel), Late 70s (Death) | Technically older than time, 600-800 years as Parry Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Son of The Sorcerer, Friar, Dominican Priest | Incarnation of Evil Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping with the Llano (Allows him the ability to directly alter the fabric of reality through song), Adept practitioner of Magic, Attack Reflection with Mirror Spell and Deflect (Sends curses/magic directed at him back at the attacker. Works on physical attacks, as well), Mind Manipulation with mesmerisation (Puts a target into a state of suggestion that allows Parry to give them commands, control their emotions, control their perception, or even control/enhance aspects of their/his own body), Transformation into animals (Can transform into a Crow, Wolf, Horse, Bat, and several other animals), Enhanced Senses as a Wolf, Flight as a Crow/Bat, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Limited Heat Manipulation (Can cause the walls of a house to radiate heat), Limited Precognition with Divination (Often requires preparations, and isn't told to him clearly), Clairvoyance (Can make a mental map of the area around him without need for sight, and can do this through walls), Weather Manipulation (Both he and the Sorcerer brought favorable weather to the village they lived in), Limited Transmutation (Can turn water into wine, and transform people he touches into animals), Holy Manipulation (His cross/staff can smite and banish unholy creatures that go near or touch it. Can exorcise non-corporeal spirits and demons), Resistance to Transmutation into animals (If turned into an animal, he would keep his intelligence and his ability to cast spells, therefore being able to transform back into himself), Mind Manipulation/Pain Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (If he has time to react, he can mesmerize himself and nullify pain, emotions, and likely break out of mind control), Memory Manipulation (Cast a spell that allowed him to swim in the river Lethe without losing his memories), BFR (When Satan sent him to Hell, he was able to sing his way back out, despite being a sinner) | All previous abilities sans Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. Like Death, Satan is vulnerable to being killed by other mortals if he is not careful), Magic, Can travel between dimensions, Can pinpoint the location of those who invoke his name, Telepathy (Is aware of any thought made by those who are aligned with evil), Precognition (Aware of the dates of death of any given individual. His divination is vastly superior and can be done without much preparation), Teleportation, BFR (Can send people to Hell on command), Can travel between dimensions, Omnilingualism while in Heaven/Hell/Purgatory, Hellfire Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Caused the Bubonic Plague, which was too potent for an inexperienced iteration of Nature to handle), True Flight, Existence Erasure/Mind Manipulation of demons/soulless creatures (Although this operates entirely on deceiving said creatures into thinking he's capable of doing this), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Should resist most of his own magic-based abilities as an Eternal), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers), and Void Manipulation (Existed in a pseudo-state of non-existence while inside of the Void of Chaos, and was able to escape it by using souls on his person. Without souls, however, he has no way of escaping the void) Attack Potency: Athlete level (He is toned, and decently strong despite his profession. He could break out of rope restraints with his bare hands), Below Average level to Street level with transformations (As a wolf, he instantly killed a man by biting his neck), likely higher with other spells (Claimed he could take out an army with a fire spell). His staff ignores the durability of creatures of Hell and those possessed by them | Low Multiverse level (As an eternal, his magic is superior to Orb's, which was capable of erasing all four realms from existence, and comparable to God's, who brought into existence all four realms) Speed: Athletic Human (Kept up with trained soldiers) with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to his wife, who cast a spell after a crossbow bolt had been fired at her), Superhuman with transformations (Should be comparable to real life wolves, who can run at at 31/60 mph. Can fly at 70 mph as a crow) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, higher with transformations (Dragged a bed with his dying wife on it as a horse) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Below Average Class to Street Class with transformations Durability: Athlete level (Honed his body to an unknown degree. Can take punishment from trained soldiers), Below Average Human level to Street level with his transformations (The species he turns into can take hits from each-other), much higher with defensive spells (Reflected a spell cast by the Incarnation of Evil, although this was mostly in-part due to a weakness of Lucifer rather than his own prowess) | Low Multiverse level (Can't be harmed directly by other Incarnations) Stamina: Above Average (Managed to run away for an entire day straight, transforming back and forth from his animal forms) Range: Line of Sight with Mesmerisation, Tens of meters with most spells, Several kilometers with weather control | Planetary with most powers, Multiversal with teleportation and several other powers Standard Equipment: His Staff and Cross | Sometimes carries a bag of souls on him to pass through the Void Intelligence: Above Average (An adept mage who has studied extensively in the art of magic, as well as the humanitarian arts such as music, painting, literature, and the sciences. Was able to outsmart the current incarnation of Evil on occasion) | Genius (Has centuries of experience in magic, manipulation, and executing plans) Weaknesses: Many of his spells are taxing, or not combat applicable. Vulnerable in his small animal forms. | If unwary, he can have his magic deflected on him. Performing universally good actions can oust him from his position as Evil. His power over the demons and creatures of Hell is based entirely on their perception that he has power over them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evil's Accoutrements * Evil functions quite differently from the other Incarnations, and like Nature, does not really have tools of the office. He does, however, get full control of Hell and a veritable army of demons to do his bidding. His only real secret is that of the demon-banishing spell, which keeps him in power – namely, that there is no such spell. The demons' belief that the spell exists is a lie that must be maintained, else it would undermine his power. As such, he is aided nearly exclusively by liberal use of his silver tongue. However, in most cases Evil does have a significant amount of "magical" power available to perform various tricks and effects. Key: Parry/Father Grief | Incarnation of Evil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Priests Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Heat Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Holy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Disease Users Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Elders Category:Staff Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Transcendent Beings